<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever and a Day by Thats_Amore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945975">Forever and a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore'>Thats_Amore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background England/France (Hetalia), Childhood Friends, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Nyotalia, POV America (Hetalia), Past OC/South Italy (Hetalia), Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of biphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiara's baby doesn't need a dad, especially not one who was a crappy boyfriend to her mother. They've already got Amelia, even if Chiara doesn't know that yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female America/Female South Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever and a Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rundown on Nyotalia names mentioned in the fic: Amelia is female America, Chiara is female South Italy, Felicia is female North Italy, Julchen is female Prussia, and Sakura is female Japan.</p><p>Mentions of past Spamano and past Prumano, along with past Chiara/the asshole dude who got her pregnant.</p><p>Title from the song "Love Is Here to Stay," which was written by the Gershwin brothers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiara frequently looked exhausted these days, but when she returned from her meeting with her ex-boyfriend, Jason, her steps dragged across the floor of their apartment in a way that made Amelia particularly sad for her.</p><p>Amelia walked over to the front door and took Chiara’s heavy purse off her shoulder. “I’m guessing the meeting didn’t go well?”</p><p>Chiara scoffed. “Hardly. The bastardo said he ‘wasn’t ready to be a father.’ As if I’m ready to be a mother. But I don’t get to just avoid responsibility like he does.”</p><p>Chiara’s hand hovered protectively over her still flat stomach as she sat down on the couch. Amelia set down Chiara’s purse by her feet. “Would you like something to drink?”</p><p>Chiara sighed. “A glass of juice, I guess.” Normally, Chiara would have had wine or coffee, but she had completely cut out the wine and cut down a lot on the coffee since finding out she was pregnant.</p><p>Amelia gave her a weak smile before she headed off to the kitchen. “One glass of orange juice coming right up.”</p><p>“Thanks.” A silence followed as Amelia pulled a jug of Tropicana out of the fridge. “I don’t know why I was expecting anything different from Jason, but I was hoping he’d react better.”</p><p>Amelia scowled as she pulled down a small glass off the shelf and poured juice for her roommate. “If Jason wasn’t a worthless piece of shit, you’d still be dating him.” Out of all the people Chiara been with, Jason was by far the worst. Chiara usually did a good job weeding out biphobic losers by disclosing her orientation early on in a relationship, but Jason had pretended to be “totally cool” with the fact Chiara is bi. She only realized he was a biphobic asshole when she caught him going through her text messages with Amelia for evidence of cheating that didn’t exist. Jason hadn’t been with Chiara long, but they had slept together, and Chiara had missed her period a couple weeks after they broke up even though she and Jason had used protection.</p><p>As she walked out to the living room, Amelia remembered a recent conversation with her twin brother. Right after the breakup, she had called Matthew to rant about Jason and how Chiara could do so much better than him. Mattie’s surprisingly unhelpful words echoed through her mind as she placed the glass on a coaster in front of Chiara.</p><p>
  <em>Be honest, Amy. When have you ever liked any of the people Chiara dates? This Jason guy sounds like a massive tool, but you’ve never thought anyone was good enough for her but you.</em>
</p><p>The worst part was that Matthew wasn’t exactly wrong. Amelia had felt uncomfortable when Chiara was with Antonio, despite the fact that Antonio had been a good boyfriend through the entire duration of their relationship. She had even felt unhappy when Chiara briefly dated Julchen, who was a close friend Amelia trusted.</p><p>Deep down, Amelia had never approved of any of Chiara’s significant others because she’d always hoped to be in that role herself. But Chiara seemed content to keep their friendship as a friendship, and Amelia was too scared to risk what they had by asking for something more. So she buried those feelings as deep as she could and helped Chiara pick up the pieces every time her heart got broken again.</p><p><em>I’d rather have this than nothing at all</em>, Amelia thought as she took a seat next to her best friend on the couch.</p><p>Chiara thanked her for the juice and took a tiny sip. She set the glass back down on the coaster and leaned against Amelia. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do, Ames. I’m still in fucking college. I’m not ready to have a baby right now.”</p><p>Amelia ran her fingers through Chiara’s hair and stared at the wall. “Are you thinking about not keeping it?” she asked quietly.</p><p>Chiara released a muffled sob against Amelia’s shoulder. “I can’t… I can’t have an abortion. I’m too goddamn Catholic for that. I haven’t always acted the way the church wants me to, but I couldn’t do that. It would be too much.”</p><p>Amelia lowered her hand so she could squeeze Chiara closer to her. “I know, honey. I wasn’t suggesting you do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Only letting you know I’d be there for you no matter what you decide.”</p><p>“I appreciate that.” Chiara lifted her head and stared up at Amelia with bloodshot eyes. “You’ve been there for me more than the actual father has, and that means the world to me.”</p><p>“Of course.” Amelia waved away her gratitude like it wasn’t a big deal for her to be there for Chiara, which it truly wasn’t. Being there for Chiara was instinct by now. “I made you a best friends forever bracelet when we were ten. Can’t go back on that promise now.”</p><p>Amelia’s silly comment managed to draw a small giggle out of Chiara. “You’re so stupid, Amy.”</p><p>“As long as it makes you smile, I’m okay with being stupid.” Amelia thought Chiara’s smile was the prettiest thing in the world.</p><p>“I still have that bracelet,” Chiara murmured. “It stopped fitting on my wrist a long time ago.”</p><p>“I’ll have to make you a new one then.”</p><p>Chiara snorted. “Might want to wait a few months. This pregnancy will probably turn me into a whale.”</p><p>Amelia rolled her eyes. “I seriously doubt that you’ll turn into a <em>whale</em>. You’ll still be cute and petite, just with a pregnant belly.” Chiara would probably look adorable as the pregnancy progressed. If only she weren’t having a baby with a deadbeat dad like Jason. If only she was ready to have a baby, and she was with someone who would worship the ground she walked on the way Amelia would if given half a chance.</p><p>Chiara blushed and glanced away. Amelia fought the urge, long familiar by now, to pull her best fried into a kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she admitted softly.</p><p>“And you’ll never have to find out,” Amelia promised.</p><p>Chiara kissed her cheek, completely unaware of how the simple gesture made Amelia’s heart race. “I love you, Ames.”</p><p>“Love you too, Kiki.” <em>But I mean that in a much different way than you do.</em></p><p>Chiara’s crimson, lipsticked mouth twisted into a frown as she cupped her hand over her stomach. “Part of me wants to keep the kid. Is that selfish?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“I wish I had someone to raise them with. It’s gonna be hard getting through my senior year as a single mother.”</p><p>Amelia shrugged. “I’ll be there. And I’m sure Felicia will help out too.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s not the same thing. I need someone to be this kid’s dad. Or second mom, I guess.”</p><p>“I could be their dad. I know how to grill, how to play all kinds of sports, and I’m great with power tools.” Amelia actually fit the Father’s Day section of the card store better than either of her dads did. They didn’t have many cards to fit grumpy British men who drank way too much tea and invented tales of knights and princesses more creative than anything in a storybook or for dramatic French men who cooked amazing food and spent more time fussing over themselves in the mirror than most women did.</p><p>Chiara scowled and smacked Amelia on the shoulder, but her lips were twitching with suppressed laughter. “I’m trying to be serious, idiota! It’s going to be hard enough finding anyone willing to date me when I’m visibly pregnant. Nobody will want to help raise a kid they had no hand in creating, especially at our age.”</p><p>“I would. As long as it was your kid.” After nearly a decade of withholding her feelings, the words slipped out in a whisper. Amelia clamped her lips shut afterwards, horror filling her as she realized what she had done.</p><p>“Che cazzo?” Chiara was looking at her the way Amelia had hoped she never would, with confusion and fear in her wide hazel eyes.</p><p>She made no move to retract herself from the half-cuddle Amelia had her in, so Amelia did it for her. Amelia pulled her arm away and buried her face in her hands with a groan.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I was never gonna tell you, especially not now with all the other crap you’ve got going on.”</p><p>“Tell me what? Amelia, what the fuck is going on?”</p><p>Amelia peeked at Chiara over the edge of her fingers. Chiara’s nose was scrunched up the way it was whenever she was worried about something, especially Amelia pulling some stupid stunt that would probably get her in trouble with her fathers or overprotective brother. The familiar sight of her best friend worrying over her cracked Amelia’s heart wide open, and she burst into tears.</p><p>“I love you! I’ve always loved you! And not just as a friend!”</p><p>Amelia couldn’t see too well through all her tears, but she felt warm arms wrapping around her and soft, wavy hair brushing against her cheek. Normally, she would have gladly returned the embrace, but now her arms felt like they were weighed down by giant boulders. All Amelia could do was close her eyes and breathe in the vanilla scent that clung to Chiara’s hair.</p><p>“How long? You said always, but I need to know how long that really is.”</p><p>“I’m not sure. But I realized it when we were in seventh grade and Antonio asked you to the Spring Fling. I was jealous of him, way more jealous than a best friend should be.”</p><p>Chiara’s arms tightened around her reflexively. “Seven years?! Seven fucking years?!”</p><p>Amelia whimpered like a frightened puppy. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t... don’t apologize to me. I’m not angry at you. I’m just really fucking confused. Why didn’t you say anything until now?”</p><p>“I didn’t want you to be unhappy. My whole life, all I’ve ever wanted is make you as happy as you’ve made me.”</p><p>Chiara let out a weary sigh. “All this time, and I never even knew you liked girls.”</p><p>Amelia laughed weakly. “I’m not even sure who I like other than you. I’ve had loads of friends, including people I’ve been close to like Sakura, Tolys, and Julchen, but you’re the only person I ever wanted. That’s why I haven’t gone out with many people.” She’d gone out with a few guys who asked her out just to see if she could feel something for them, but she never felt a spark on any of those dates. Amelia had never had a second date, and she’d never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. If someone wasn’t Chiara, she didn’t want them. Karma must have really had it out for her, to make Amelia exclusively attracted to the one person she could never have.</p><p>Just as Amelia was bemoaning her doomed fate, Chiara shuffled back slightly and looked up at her with a wobbly smile. Chiara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and squeezed the fingers of her left hand.</p><p>“You remember when I came out to you in ninth grade?”</p><p>“Of course. How could I forget?” It had happened at New Year’s Eve a few minutes after the ball dropped. Chiara had pulled Amelia into another room because she couldn’t go another year without telling someone. She had clearly been terrified while telling Amelia, but Amelia had hugged Chiara and reassured her nothing had to change. As she comforted her friend, she ignored the explosion of hope inside her chest, which was bigger than any of the fireworks displays on the television. After a couple minutes of hugging and crying, Chiara had been able to come out of the room with a smile on her face and tell her sister and her grandfather.</p><p>It was an important memory, and one that demonstrated just how strong their friendship was, but Amelia didn’t understand what it had to do with her recent confession.  </p><p>“There was a reason it took me so long to tell you,” Chiara said, gently stroking her cheek with a strangely affectionate grin on her face. “You’re the reason I figured out I like girls, dolcezza.”</p><p>“You… you liked me?” The world felt like it had tilted on its axis. Up was down, left was right, and nothing made sense anymore. Amelia was dizzy from the change.</p><p>“Honestly? I don’t think I ever <em>stopped</em> liking you. But I never thought you’d return my feelings, so I pursued people I thought I had more of a chance with.” Chiara looked guilty and sad for all the time they had missed, time that they should have spent together. “Forgive me for being an oblivious moron?”</p><p>Amelia hesitantly started to lean in. “Only if you forgive me for being a scaredy cat.”</p><p>Her breath got short when she saw Chiara was leaning in too. “You’re forgiven, cara. For everything.”</p><p>Amelia squeezed her eyes shut and closed the half an inch of distance between their mouths. Chiara squeezed her fingers so hard they hurt, but Amelia didn’t care. Right now, she was soaring, and there was this warm, tingly feeling flowing straight from her lips to her heart. It felt better than going on a rollercoaster, eating a big slice of apple pie with homemade ice cream, or scoring the winning home run at the state softball championship. Amelia had kissed a few other people in her life, but Chiara was the one she should have been kissing all along.</p><p>Eventually, Chiara pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked just as happy as Amelia felt. Her lipstick was smudged, and Amelia felt smug at the fact that she looked disheveled from their kiss.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this? The timing kind of sucks, with me being pregnant and all.”</p><p>Amelia nodded so quickly she probably resembled a bobblehead doll. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”</p><p>Chiara huffed out a quiet laugh and shook her head. “Before you agree to help me raise my son or daughter, we should probably date for a few months. Just to make sure that’s what you actually want.”</p><p>“I don’t need to make sure. I already know what I want. But I’d love to date you get a chance to show you how much you mean to me.” Amelia knew Chiara like the back of her hand, and she knew that Chiara must have felt scared and vulnerable. She would do everything in her power to make Chiara feel safe, and if she got the chance, Amelia would spend the rest of her life proving she wanted nothing more than to be with the only person she’d ever loved.</p><p>“You’re a lunatic, Amy. But I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and I don’t know what I’d do if this didn’t work out. If I lost you, if I lost what we have…”</p><p>She tilted her chin up so Chiara couldn’t hide her glassy eyes. “Hey. That’s never gonna happen, okay? You can’t lose me. Ti amo anch’io, babe. Forever and a day.”</p><p>It took a few seconds, but soon the trepidation in Chiara’s eyes was replaced by warmth and amusement. “I’ve known you almost two decades, and your Italian pronunciation is still horrible, <em>babe</em>.”</p><p>“I’ll get it right eventually. Give it a few more decades.”</p><p>Chiara giggled. “Shut up, tesoro.”</p><p>Amelia smirked. “Maybe a few centuries. Then I might be able to pronounce things to your satisfaction.”</p><p>Chiara glared at her playfully. ”If you don’t shut up, I can’t kiss you again.”</p><p>Amelia obediently shut up, and she closed her eyes in anticipation. The second kiss was even more magical than the first. She moaned when Chiara wiggled her way into her lap, and she laid back on the couch to pull Chiara on top of her. Unfortunately, while she was doing that, her hand knocked against the forgotten glass of orange juice, and the liquid spilled all over the table top and their tan carpet. When she noticed, Chiara cursed and got up to clean the spill, and Amelia helped her. The sooner they cleaned up, the sooner they could get back to kissing.</p><p>After the carpet and table had been cleaned, they were ready to resume kissing. Chiara grabbed Amelia’s hand and started pulling her back towards her bedroom, where there were fewer breakable objects and “no stupid glasses of orange juice to worry about.” Amelia followed her eagerly.  </p><p>Later, after they spent an extended amount of time making out in Chiara's bed, Chiara sighed contently and nuzzled into Amelia’s neck. “I’m tired. Stay with me while I fall asleep?”</p><p>“Sounds like a great idea. I could go for a nap too.” She wasn’t nearly as tired as Chiara, but no way in hell was she going to pass on the chance to nap with the most adorable person in the world.</p><p>Chiara sleepily began humming a song, and Amelia smiled down at her tenderly.</p><p>“In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble,” Chiara sang softly.</p><p>Amelia sang the next line. “They’re only made of clay. But our love is here to stay.”</p><p>Chiara’s lips quirked up into a fond smile. “I love you, Amelia.”</p><p>“I love you too, Kiki. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>Chiara fell asleep seconds later, and Amelia stared down at wonderment at the girl in her arms, who was both the love of her life and her best friend. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to hold Chiara like this.</p><p>
  <em>Jason is the dumbest asshole in the world. He had the chance to raise a child with Chiara, and he passed up on that. He missed out on the best thing this world has to offer.</em>
</p><p>Amelia slowly shifted her hand in between their bodies and placed it carefully over Chiara’s stomach. She rubbed gentle circles over the approximate spot where Chiara’s baby was growing inside her uterus.</p><p>“I might not be biologically related to you, but I’m gonna love you just as much as your mom does,” Amelia whispered to the baby as quietly as she could to avoid waking Chiara, who needed to rest. “I’ll always be here for both of you, no matter what.”</p><p>It was too early for the baby to kick, but Chiara leaned into her hand like there was nowhere else she would rather be. Amelia grinned to herself and drifted off, vaguely imagining a tiny human being swaddled in a pink blanket. Chiara’s daughter, and also hers, God willing. Chiara was only a couple months along, but Amelia could practically feel the weight of a newborn in her arms, like a vision from the future she’d always longed for.</p><p>When she woke up, her hand was still on Chiara’s stomach, and Chiara had placed her hand on top of hers. Chiara was already awake, and Amelia smiled bashfully, not recalling a time she felt more blissful. Chiara leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, and then she rolled over to get out of bed. Amelia’s fuzzy-headed bliss lingered as she followed her best friend (now girlfriend, someday wife) out of the room and gazed at her in adoration while she prepared dinner for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>